icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Creddie 4 real
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Carly Shay/@comment-SoRandomStar-20100908235646/@comment-Creddie 4 real-20101008220813 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 22:08, October 8, 2010 Hey on my other account on my talk page people were comaring my personality to yours! Isnt that weird?ChurchPants20 01:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Your poem on iCarly heh nice rhyming in that poem i love writing poems too!!Sweetjar18 17:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. Just wanted to say hi. from Giantapplepie Hi Creddie 4 real thank you so so so much you have made me happy because some people from this website I won't say who but they were being mean to me today. So thank you and you rock to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and P.S. I like your rhyming on your page its to cool!! -7creddie5 I am 7creddie5 who else would I be!! never ending arguement lol Hey yo, re seddie-makes-the-world-go-round I honestly think now we should just ignore her, this conversation on the creddie page has been going on too long. It's obvious she's very young and i don't think she even wants to get our point. We're trying to explain to no avail i believe. we're just encouraging her. just let her ramble on for a while and when no one replies she'll stop eventually and go about her business. :) Omgitisme 02:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey i saw on creddie wiki how u said most seddiers r mean. please i wanna let u know we really arent. and if we come off as mean we really arent trying to be. most of us really arent mean at all. the only mean person ive met on seddie wiki is the one called bunnyboo. but the rest of us r really nice. i just wanted to put that out there cause i am a major seddie fan but i respect creddie and even want some creddie fans. i was one of the ones who befriended churchpants20. and we have gotten along really well. i hope we can be friends 2. but if u dont wanna be thats cool but im not mean at all and hate the feud between seddie and creddie. we would all be a lot happier i think if we got along. think of this message as a peace offering with one seddier. and i hope we can be friends! XxSeddierocksxx 01:37, December 2, 2010 (UTC)XxSeddierocksxx so is there any hopes of us being friends. and if u dont wanna be im sure we can at least be civil people to each other. people who just happen to have different opinions on icarly shippings. we can just get along and not argue bout this whole fanwar thing with each other XxSeddierocksxx 02:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC)XxSeddierocksxx Creddie fanfic contest Ok, so 2 days ago I had this idea. It's getting a lot closer to Christmas, so I thought I'd start a contest and I was wondering if you wanted to help me. Here's how it goes: The contest is called A Very Creddie Christmas, and it's for Creddie fanfics. Each fanfic has to be based on a Season 4 episode (iStart a Fanwar doesn't count) and they have to have a twisted plot to be about Creddie and Christmas. The plot can't be completely different from the original episode, but it has to be somewhat different. It can't be a written version of iGot a Hot Room or iGet Pranky. Each fanfic has to be sent to my email or yours if you want to help me, and then on Christmas Eve we'll announce the winners. Sound like a plan? Giantapplepie 00:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Giantapplepie Re 'Kay. I'm going to write a blog post about it. Thanks! Giantapplepie 23:09, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Giantapplepie Sorry about all the cruelty on the Creddie page. Hey there. So I wanted to say sorry for all the stuff people like Seddie Lover have been saying about you on the Creddie page. You really are nice and you and Purple2 have a point that Seddie Lover needs to stop bringing up Bunnyboo50. Katydidit's already said like a million times that she's not blocked or banished and I don't understand why she doesn't get it. Hope you don't get any more trash talk. Giantapplepie 18:36, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Giantapplepie Picture Oh thanks I thought it was a cute yet funny picture! 7creddie5 23:00, December 11, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 Creddie pic Hey I love the creddie picture thats on the Niranda page that you added! The one were Carly and Freddie are kissing in the school hallway when Carly was all jealous of another girl hitting on Freddie. I liked the little caption you wrote on it! Or was that someone else that wrote that?! 7creddie5 02:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC) 7creddie5 Question????????????????? Hey, so somebody left a comment on my page that said to check out their new blog and I clicked on the link, then it took my to their blog, but there was no blog then I went to their page and hey don't have a user name or anything. Go to my talk page and check it out, I am all weirded out now cause I don't know who this is. 7creddie5 05:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 never mind I actually think it was @Bunnyboo50 that posted that. But u should still look at it.7creddie5 05:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 Your buddy said she might had got blocked, but I don't know how? Write back, ?. hiya!! hi Creddie 4 real...... I'm new on the wiki I'm 13 years old and I just read you (about me) page so I wanted to say nice poem, anyway I read a lot of your comment on the wiki and I always agreed with you so I wanted to stop by and ask you to be friends....... FFF T 16:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) hello creddie 4 real...i'm i big supporter of creddie just like you so i hope you and i could be friends and i'm 13 years old and i'm new on the wiki can you tell me how can i edit on pairings please??? please reply Smileygirl 17:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) hey creddie 4 real i'm smileygirl thank you so much for the message actually you are the first girl i meet on the web who likes fashion designing like me and i'd like to show you my designs by puting them on my page and maybe we could learn from each other how to draw...i like gymnastics but i'm not really god at it because my school coach is sooo bad...i wonder if i can learn jymnastics from the web!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey I was reading your page and it said your b-day was on the 29th, so HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !7creddie5 03:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) 7creddie5 Pic on Your Page Hi, It's Rachel. And I ship Seddie, and I know you ship Creddie. Well, I saw that pic on your page with Carly and Freddie talking about "Oh, what's a Seddie?" "Probably something lame and hilarious." Isn't that a little offencive to Seddie shippers here?! Xxsedddiegurrlxx 01:12, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh. I thought you put it there to be mean to Seddies. But it's ok, I totally understand now. You seem like a nice Creddier! :) Xxsedddiegurrlxx 01:23, January 4, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I see that you have made it to 1,000 comments!! I am only at 660 ahhhh!! 7creddie5 01:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 Ok dont try to take this the wrong way..but what is your problem with seddie?? NeveisCheese☼ 06:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! Hi. Thanks for your complement on my talk page. I've been here (Not on the iCarly Wiki) since August 2009. I build websites so yeah I know about the code stuff. I like your user page. I <3 CREDDIE 2! Feel free to talk to me on the IRC Chat right now! :D Click "Link to the IRC". :Thanks Again, 18:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Have you been advertising? I just made a new blog post! --[[User:Anr0328|'Anr0328']] 23:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about rudeness on Seddie page I'm sorry people have been giving you rude comments, on the Seddie page especially. They have no right to do that, just because you're a Creddier and very supportive of your ship. I think you're a very strong person for not leaving this wiki, despite what people have said, proving you're stronger than those Creddiers that did leave. I'm sorry for what they have said, even if they're not, and I'll always be your friend. Bye! Seddiegirl98 23:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 1,000 I am posting my 1,000 comment on your page!! What an honor right! No ha ha jk7creddie5 00:24, February 4, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 Userboxes I read on the Creddie page that you couldn't figure out how to use userboxes. You still have this problem? Respond on my talk page! Creddie ftw! Hey! Hey. I just read your poem. It's really good! You should continue it :) Alica123 01:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just want to share my sadness with you. You seem to feel exactly how I feel. I hated that episode, and check out the comment some mean girl left on the Creddie page! She's the second comment from the top. She's being rude and unsympathetic! I'm still crying...... :( Love, Creddie4ever RE: creddie/niranda Hey! =) Sure I'd be glad to help with the wiki! Do you have a link to it? CreddieLuv4eva~Feel free to leave note on my talk page! :) 20:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I can help you get it going, i.e add photos, Niranda/Creddie facts (we can probably use the pages for them on this wiki, as reference) and organize pages-maybe forums too? :) I'm currently editing the main page. Should we have featured episodes (i.e Creddie episodes) and Creddie quotes of the week/month on the main page too? I'm not sure if you're able to change the webpage address once you've created it-do you have a Settings section (since you're the creator) where you can edit that kind of thing? CreddieLuv4eva~Feel free to leave note on my talk page! :) 20:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey back! :) hey! Cupcake here! :) i'd love to help out with the new wiki! :) just let me know how! :) -CreddieCupcake RE: creddie wiki Don't worry, I'll help you set it up. If you have any questions or need any help with something, I can help! :) CreddieLuv4eva~Feel free to leave note on my talk page! :) 23:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Creddie Wiki Sure, I'll help. It's just I've been so busy. I have so many finals coming up and so much homework to do. School will be over in less than three weeks. Then I'll have more time, hopefully. Though my parents want me to go to all sorts of camps and stuff. *sigh*. But still, I'll try to help. MusicManiac12323 06:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) iCarly Poem :) Your poem is awesome :D I love it! StraightACarlaay 16:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) wasn't sure if you knew :o hey! :) i wasn't sure if you knew or not, but your page now says your favorite ship is Seddie and you don't like Creddie. :P haha, i figured i'd let you know because if you're the one who changed it i'm kinda surprised, and there's the whole people-can-edit-your-page thing...xD so yep. :) CreddieCupcake 23:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey. The person who edited your profile is, I believe, @Shanedeathlord12. I checked your history and that's what it says. You can check it, too, to make sure. :) Seddiegirl98 02:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Hey Creddie 4 real, Remember u posted a comment on Sampuckettrules blog about Creddie or Seddie?Yeah well a couple of people were complaining about a problem of so many of those blogs and im afraid ur one of them u were kinda rude u said that people had a problem about these blogs and u ask samepuckettrules to stop u could have said,"Is it alright if u made a different blog?" hemm,isn't that hard? Rude yeah the message above me?yeah i wrote it PurpleSeddie 15:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Emmm.hello Hi there!!:) I like when people show this love for Creddie. Wanna be friends? Before you answer,please check out my profile Godlovesusall 08:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot!!:) You made me really happy:) About the videos I put? You like them? Godlovesusall 08:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again!!:) Your profile is great too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:) Godlovesusall Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC)